Forgotten Memories
by Hisana Kuchiki
Summary: Receiving a call from Shigure, Hatori remembers all the things that Kana and Tohru have in common.


**Author's Notes: Hey, I'm Hisana, and I'm starting a new story. It's not like Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart, it's less random, and possibly short. The pairing is TohruXHatori, so if you don't like, well go to a different story. This might be a one-shot.**

"Yes, that's right. Tohru took a little spill. When you get a chance, come get a look at it."

"If it's all right, I'll be there later tonight."

"Ooh? What is this Haa-san? You're actually listening to my request without complaining at all? Could it be… you're all secretly lovey-dovey with Tohru-kun?" Shigure teased.

"…"

"Am I right?! I **am** right, aren't I?! OOH, LOVE, LOVE, KISSY, KISSY!!"

"I was struck speechless at the stupidity of what you said." Hatori slammed the phone, irritated.

"_Maybe you're all secretly lovey-dovey with Tohru-kun?"_

'Ridiculous. That's a disgrace. Me, Hatori Sohma, "lovey-dovey" with Honda-kun? Stupid Shigure, I ought to give him a injection just for saying that.' Hatori thought angrily.

He sat down, rubbing his temples. Shigure always managed to give him a headache, but that's not the only reason. That memory.

"_Sohma-san?" The secretary called._

"_Yes, what is it Midori-san?" He responded, with a slight waver to his voice._

"_Kana-san took a spill. Would you be able to tend to her?" _

"_If possible, send her later, after my break."_

"_Yes Sohma-san."_

"God, she was just like Kana…" Hatori whispered.

"_UWAH!!!" Tohru squealed as she fell._

_Hatori caught her just in time, but hit his head on the rocks._

_**BOOM!**_

"_Huh?" Tohru looked down and saw a unconscious seahorse laying there._

"_Huh?! What?! Do seahorses need fresh water?! Or was it saltwater?! Hatori-san?! Hatori-san!?!"_

Hatori looked up.

**3:45**

Hatori sighed, and went to meet with Akito. As he walked there, he remembered when Kana broke his heart.

"Kana and I wish to be married." Hatori said, while Kana was at his side.

_Akito snapped. He threw a vase at Hatori, and hurt his eye._

"_Hatori…? Are you okay? Are…--" Akito looked up. He rose his index finger, shaking with fury. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BREAK THE CURSE!? YOU CAN'T!! NO ONE CAN!! IF HATORI IS BLIND, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!" Akito screamed._

_He was about to lunge at Kana, but Shigure arrived just in time to restrain him. _

"_Akito! Kana-san, go help Hatori! Kana-san please!" Shigure said, while struggling with Akito._

"_It's all my fault… all my… fault…" Kana whispered when she saw Hatori bleeding. _

'Her and Honda-kun did not care that we were cursed…' Hatori mused, while he checked on Akito.

"_Let Honda-san stay with the others… for now, at least until my suspiscions are prven right…" Akito whispered as he calmly killed a small bluebird._

"_But why?" Hatori asked._

"_I have my reasons Hatori!" Akito yelled._

Hatori packed his things that he might need for Tohru. He got in his car and started driving. He passed Kaibara High School, and remembered the school fetival event.

"_Here is the Sohma's main house address. I would like you to visit me on your next day off." Hatori stated, as he gave Tohru a slip of paper._

"_Eh? Ah! ..Um, o-okay!" Tohru said determinedly._

"_Keine Sorge!1 I'll be there to make sure Ha'ri doesn't do anything dirty! So come on, Tohru!" Momiji enthusiastically said._

"_Look you…" Hatori started._

"_Tohru is a mädchen2. She'd be scared to be left alone with a man." Momiji said, while winking. _

_---------------------------_

"_I'm glad you're here." Hatori greeted Momiji and a very exausted Tohru._

"_H-hello. Um… I'm sorry… I didn't bring anything…!" Tohru apologized._

"_Don't worry about it. Momiji, get us something to drink." Hatori said._

"_Ja3!" Momiji said._

_After the drinks had come back, and some small talk was exchanged, Hatori got down to buissness._

"_Do you enjoy living at Shigure's house?" Hatori asked._

"_Yes, very much!" Tohru responded._

"_I think it's best…you leave that place. Do not involve yourself with the Sohma Family anymore." Hatori stated._

"_Oh…" Tohru said, her face faulting._

"_I'm sure Shigure didn't make clear the gravity of our condition. The Sohma family continues to be possessed by vengeful spirts. It's not the fun and games you might think. It's bizarre…strange…**cursed**." Hatori said._

"_Before you regret getting involved with the Sohma, **get out.** Akito is trying to use you." He said._

_Tohru was sad. She did not want to leave the Sohma and she didn't._

Hatori sighed. He arrived at Shigure's. When he knocked, Shigure welcomed him to a sobbing Ritsu, and a Tohru trying to confort him.

After bandaging Ritsu's ankle, Hatori turned to Tohru. "Well, what about you?" He said.

"Oh…! I'm sorry, you came over here just to look at it! I'm sorry…!" Tohru apologized.

Hatori gave her a small smile. 'What changes will she make? I will never know.'

**Owari.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**1: Don't worry!**

**2: Maiden.**

**3: Yes!**


End file.
